ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Star Bem Gyeron
The (also known as "Gyeron Monster", "Gyeron Starbem" or just "Gyeron") is a bird-like alien kaiju that appeared in the series, Ultraseven. He appeared in episode 26. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 50 m *Weight: 35,000 t *Origin: Planet Gyeron History Ultraseven A monster that lived alone on the desolate planet of Gyeron. The beast became a victim of the The Ultra Garrison's experimentation on a new rocket that destroyed his home world. The Gyeron monster pursued the rocket's origin and left for Earth to destroy it out of vengeance for the destruction of his home world. The Ultra Garrison quickly picked up on the monster's presence and tried to stop the monster while battling it in space, but the beast's reflective body parts allowed him to resist their efforts. Shortly after landing on earth however, the Ultra Garrison was able to corner the monster and using a series of bombs, the monster from Gyeron was blown to pieces by their bombs. Later that night however, the chunks that made up the monster's body reformed back together and it was revived, to which he flew off into the night. The next day, the monster was found in an open field by the Ultra Garrison. This time however the monster resisted their weapons and downed their jets with a combination of his radioactive mist and his energy rings. Once the Ultra Garrison was taken down, Dan transformed into Ultraseven to battle the alien monster. Gyeron Star-Beast proved to be a challenge for the ultra by using his arms to reflect Ultraseven's Eye Slugger multiple times, and using his energy rings to damage his right arm. Ultraseven continued to fight back and by absorbing enough sunlight, Ultraseven tore off the monster's right arm and slit the monster's throat with the Eye Slugger, agonizingly killing the creature from the dead planet Gyeron. Trivia *Suit actor: Kunio Suzuki *Star Bem Gyeron's death is debatable on whether it was justified or not. Gyeron himself seemed to be a victim of circumstance when its home was destroyed. The episode at the time of its syndication was also meant to satire Nuclear Deterrence, which was still a sensitive issue at the time in Japan. *Star Bem Gyeron has one of the largest amounts of alternate names in the Ultra Franchise, mostly because of the fact that no one English dub or subtitles for the episode can decide on his name. *As of March 2011, the Gyeron monster's episode has been removed from rotation in Japan due to the Fukushima Daiichi nuclear disaster. This is due to a scene where Gyeron wipes out a Power plant with a giant wave after he lands in the sea. This makes Gyeron the second of two characters from Ultraseven to be banned from reappearing, with the other one being Alien Spell. However, Gyeron still appears in stage shows, unlike Spell, who only appeared in their debut episode. The episode is also readily available online, and appears to still be popular among both American and Japanese viewers. *Although not physically seen, Gyeron is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's right arm in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. *In the middle-to-late 1990s, footage of Gyeron Star-Beast was used for the TNT, TBS and Cartoon Network show Cartoon Planet. Gyeron Star-Beast footage was used to depict an alien in the recurring sketch entitled 'Messages from Outer Space' that would feature other Ultraseven Kaiju broadcasting to Space Ghost, Zorak and Brak on Cartoon Planet. In his featured message, he was called Krell from the Gyron Galaxy. *Gyeron makes a surprise appearance in the Comedy Central era of Mystery Science Theater Hour spin off of Mystery Science Theater 3000, hosted by Jack Perkins, played by head writer Michael J. Nelson. He used a prop of Guiron of the Gamera series and a small Gyeron figurine. Powers and Weapons *Armored Wings and Head: The Gyeron monster's arms and head possess mirror-like attachments, they can reflect objects and light with great intensity. *Beam Quake: The Gyeron monster can generate and fire energy rings from his hands, small but concentratively strong. *Radioactive Mist: The Gyeron monster can exhale a yellow radioactive mist from his beak. *Reformation: Should The Gyeron monster's body be blown or cut apart, the pieces can join back together in a few hours. *Flight: Thanks to his wings, the Gyeron monster is capable of flying. Gyeron Monster Armored Wings.png|Armored Wings Gyeron Monster Armored Head.png|Armored Head Gyeron Monster Beam Quake.png|Beam Quake Gyeron Monster Radioactive Mist.png|Radioactive Mist Gyeron Monster Flight.png|Flight Gallery Ultraseven Gyeron-0.jpg Gyeron6.jpg GYERON II.jpg GYERON.jpg Gyeron3.jpg|Gyeron vs Ultraseven GYERON I.jpg Geyron v Seven.png GYERON IV.jpg GYERON V.jpg um_encyc_03.jpg Other Imgrc0067592238.jpg Starbem.jpeg|The 1991 figure of Star Bem Gyeron. Videos Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraseven Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Videogame Characters Category:Flying Kaiju Category:Bird Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Body Category:Video Game Kaiju Category:Ultraseven Category:Ultraman Geed Kaiju